Demon
by Descendant of War
Summary: Serena's a demon who is to be forever cursed by her past. Now a hried assassin Serenity recives a mission, along with a man who might end her sufferings or it may just aadd to more painful memories. R&R Much better than summary
1. Prologue

DEMON  
By: Ying Yang Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Demon. I have bared this title since the day of my birth. The title protects me, but also curses me.  
  
I am forever cursed, like so many of my kind to wander around this universe completely alone.  
  
Like I said there are others who bear the same title as me, but we all suffer differently. So we are always constantly fighting with one and other because were so frustrated that even though we all are suffering with the same curse it still doesn't comfort us or help in anyway.  
  
However there is one way we can get rid of this lonely curse. And that is to be accepted in our true demonic forms. And we can't be accepted by just anyone. We have to be accepted by a human who we are meant to be with.  
  
If it did happen, then the one who was accepted would become human and never have to suffer again.  
  
However like I said earlier my title protects me. It keeps humans away out of fear. Which is basically why my kind hates you humans. For that foolish human emotion of yours. Because of this emotion of yours my kind has to suffer more, than we already do.  
  
And even though we know how to rid ourselves of this annoying, painful, lonely curse, I have never heard of one of my kind ever getting rid of it.  
  
So like the others who have come before me, I will die all alone.  
  
-Serenity Ash  
  
Hello everyone this is my new fic. Hope you like it!!!! I couldn't think of a better last name oh well. Anyway please R&r. This might be a little similar to me previous fic The Angel within. To those who know that story I had a completely different ending so the title has nothing really to do with it. The stories about vampires and you get the idea. Bye Bye, Ja'ne 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
'Disgusting! It makes me sick, the smell of human flesh. But I have to get this errand done' thought a young woman, walking down a road in a small village.  
  
To any person who looked at her she looked like a regular young woman, but get close enough to her and you can feel what she is. A dark aura hung around her, like a thick black cloud.  
  
A Demon that's what she was.  
  
She had long silver hair, in an unusual style. She had her hair up in two buns on either side of her head, and the rest of her hair just fell loosely, blowing in the wind. She had eyes as red as blood, that held anger, coldness, but most of all hatred.  
  
She wore a black shirt, with a Ying Yang symbol on the back. She wore white pants, and black shoes. Around her waste was a red cloth tied around her to carry her sword.  
  
And I lied when I said earlier that by looking at her she looked normal, only from a distance does she look normal. What looked like long fingernails, were actually claws. And her ears were pointy. Not to mention she gave off a strong aura of strictly controlled power.  
  
As she passed through the small village she appeared deep in thought. Her eyes were staring into the distance and had a glazed look over them.  
  
Many humans, upon seeing her ran out of the way and hid praying she hadn't seen them.  
  
But she didn't come after them she just kept on walking and eventually walked right out of their village and didn't stop till she had reached a large tree.  
  
Looking up at the moon, which was now surrounded by stars to help bright up the night sky, she thought, 'I will finish this tomorrow, that bastard can wait another day'.  
  
Then she jumped up to one of the tree branches, faster than you could blink. She then settled herself on the branch, and after she was comfortable she drifted off into a sleep.  
  
Though most of her kind did not usually dream, she often had nightmares of different things.  
  
But she unfortunately had a rude awakening, which only added to the plus of nightmares.  
  
A few hours later she was awakened by the fresh scent of human blood.  
  
She hopped a little higher into the tree, and saw that the village she had recently passed through was now up in rage of flames.  
  
"Must be another demon. Might as well check it out," she said out loud to no one.  
  
The she jumped high into the air and it seemed like she was almost flying as she glided down slowly, just to do it again after jumping off another tree.  
  
After five minutes of doing this, she finally arrived at the village.  
  
There she saw unconscious and dead humans. And in the middle of the street was a huge demon, munching on a human man.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
The gigantic demon slowly turned around after hearing her voice.  
  
He was extremely ugly with warts and scars all over his body. His teeth were covered in human blood. His skin was gray and smooth. This demon kind of looked like a toad.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The young woman took a deep breath, trying to get used to this demon's revolting odor.  
  
'Ugh, sometimes it sucks having a sense of smell better than a bloodhound' she thought.  
  
"My name is Serenity. But you haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing?" she said.  
  
"Feh, isn't it obvious I'm having dinner, and I prefer to dine alone" he said grumpily.  
  
"You're the swamp demon of Jungin Lake, I presume. I must thank you for helping me to locate you. Seeing as I've been sent to kill you," Serenity said evilly. A devilish grin had now appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh really, we'll have to see about that, Now won't we?' he yelled. He started to stand up, and as he did the ground around them rumbled, causing a house to fall down, but it didn't even effect Serenity.  
  
The toad demon opened his mouth and all of a sudden a fireball came out of his mouth.  
  
Serenity quickly dodged the fireball and the ones after that.  
  
Then after getting annoyed from playing with this toad, she leaped into the air, and drew her sword and yelled, "Ryo Hageshii Ikari!"  
  
Within a split second she disappeared from the air and reappeared behind the demon.  
  
She placed her sword back into its sheath, and turned to face the demon.  
  
He instantly started laughing, until his arm slid off and the soon all that was left of him was a puddle of blood and his scattered body parts.  
  
'Well that takes care of that' she thought, before she left that town.  
  
A few days later........................................  
  
"Very well done Serenity. Here is your payment," said a man in the shadows as he tossed a bag filled with money to Serenity.  
  
"Always a pleasure Shonin" she said twirling the bag of money by the handle and then left.  
  
Serenity continued to walk until she reached a small river, and laid down listening to the sound of water running.  
  
It was soothing, the repetitive sound of water hitting rocks and then continuing down its path.  
  
Without realizing it she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
Only to be awakened by someone kicking her in the side.  
  
Anyone who had met her previously, and lived to tell of it, knew just how murderous she could be after being woken up.  
  
Serenity looked up to see the person who had woken her up and after having gotten little sleep last night grumpily grabbed his leg and pulled him down beside her.  
  
Standing up she got a good look at the man who had woken her up. She noted he was a human from the smell of his blood. She also noted how handsome he was, and after realizing her thoughts and having a mental fight with herself she told him, "You know some people should be wary of those they wake from sleep".  
  
"Yes well in these times a beautiful young girl like yourself should be wary of falling asleep alone" the man said before adding, "But from how you handled me I can see I didn't need to worry".  
  
'He hasn't realized I'm a demon! What an idiot' she thought, while giving the man her famous, or rather infamous to her victims, evil smirk.  
  
The man had short ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, which gave him a dangerous, yet sexy look. He wore red shirt and white pants and black shoes like her own. His shirt was held closed by a white cloth around his waste. And a sword sheath was hung over his shoulder.  
  
She watched him lift himself off the ground and stand up to face her.  
  
"Anyway that's not why I woke you up. Are You Serenity? The hired assassin I've heard so little about" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but if you've heard so little about me why are you even here? Shouldn't you go find a well known assassin?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"You're right but the less known about an assassin the better they are" he answered her.  
  
She had her evil smile again, and said, "You're not as dumb as you look. So what is you want me to do? Or should I say kill?"  
  
"I need a demon killed. All I know about him is that he has a scar across his face and bright yellow eyes that look like a cats, and white hair" he said.  
  
"Alright, I charge on how much fun I have in the fight, but the minimum is always 10,000 yen," Serenity said after hearing the description of her next job.  
  
She turned to leave, but the man said, "Wait! I would like to come along in this mission. I want this thing dead for revenge on my sister's death, and would like to see this creatures death".  
  
"I can move faster on my own. And since you are the key to my paycheck, I would have to hold back in the fight to protect you" she said, after a small sigh of annoyance.  
  
"I can take care of myself so don't worry about that. And I'll pay you with in advance with 1,000,000 yen even if you don't enjoy the fight" he said.  
  
Serenity pondered this for a second and said, "Try to keep up, otherwise I will leave you behind, and I expect the payment when we find where this demon of yours is".  
  
With that they both walked deep into the forest they were in, unaware of the world of danger they were about to become part of.  
  
Hey, as always I hoped you liked this chapter. I also hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I couldn't think of what Darien's outfit should be I hope it's ok, but if anyone has any better ideas they'd be helpful. But I kinda like it. This story takes place like around Inuyasha's time, if you've ever seen that show. R&R 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been a week since Darien, which was his name, and Serenity had started traveling together. And still no leads as to the demon they were hunting.  
  
"You know I thought the less known about an assassin the better but we haven't gotten anywhere for a week!" Darien yelled getting agitated.  
  
"Sssh! You imbecile! Just because we don't know who this demon is doesn't mean he or she doesn't know were looking for him or her! They could have spies telling them of our whereabouts!" Serenity scolded losing her patience with her employee.  
  
Serenity was starting to regret letting him come along, only because of his promised payment. 'There isn't enough money in the world to have to be forced through this' she thought.  
  
But alas until she killed this demon, and he saw the demon's last breath, se was stuck with him.  
  
"And besides I let you come along because of your promised payment in advanced. And that is the only reason you're here. However I have yet to see a I yen piece, so you can pay up, or shut up!" Serenity added.  
  
"Well I won't pay you until we know for certain where he is. I mean if I gave you the money now, what's to stop you from running off with the money and never completing the job" he said.  
  
"True, but I always finish the job no matter what. I'm always looking for fight, which is why I got into this business. I figured I might as well get paid for doing this," she said.  
  
"I still don't trust you. Most assassin's would say or do anything for money and I've only known you for a week so how am I supposed to know if you are, 'one of the most assassins', I was talking about!" he yelled finishing there argument.  
  
It had been like this from day one, they bickered constantly and the winner was always unknown. This time Darien had one.  
  
They had been walking down a path through the forest, when all of a sudden Serenity's keen nose smelled the blood of a demon nearby.  
  
She stopped immediately, her demon self-taking over, as the idea of a bloody fight entered her mind.  
  
Darien noticing that she had stopped asked, "Serenity what's wrong?"  
  
"A demon's nearby" she answered looking around their surroundings to see where the smell was coming from.  
  
"Really! Maybe it's the demon were searching for!" he said getting excited.  
  
"Don't be so sure" she whispered.  
  
All of a sudden Serenity heard a rustle in the bushes right next to them, then lunged in that direction claws reading to make a blow.  
  
But suddenly she realized the demon she had smelled was only a pup, not yet fully grown.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" he yelled, as Serenity held his shirt with her right hand.  
  
The kid was trying desperately to wiggle out of he grasp, but to no avail.  
  
Serenity put him, down, but made sure he stayed put. The little boy was shivering in fear.  
  
He was only about 3 ft tall, and looked around the ages between 5 and 6, but with a demon you can never be too sure, because our bodies age differently than humans. He had short, messy, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Unlike my ears that were pointy and on the sides, his were on his head and looked like coyote's ears.  
  
He wore Green shirt like Darien's, but held together by a black cloth. He had on black pants, and no shoes, but again our bodies are different then humans we don't need to wear shoes we just do it to blend in sometimes.  
  
By now Darien had come over, and asked, "Hey kid who are you?"  
  
"My name is...is.is" he stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry we won't hurt you" I said seeing how frightened he was.  
  
Though he didn't stop shivering that much, the boy calmed down a bit and said, " My name is Kitsu".  
  
"Alright, Kitsu, have you ever seen a demon with cat like yellow eyes, white hair, and a scar across his or her face?" she asked thinking of if that if this kid knew something she would be free of Darien in no time.  
  
"No" he said, and her hopes vanished.  
  
"But", added, "My dad might know, he's very well informed on all the different kinds of demons there a are, but."  
  
"But what?" Darien asked hopefully.  
  
"He got taken away by some demons, who needed his knowledge for their evil purposes. My family isn't much of fighters, we seek to find more information on as much as we can find" Kitsu said, while looking as if he was about to cry.  
  
Serenity could tell, by what he meant when he said his family was looking for answers on how to turn into humans, but since Darien is a human he couldn't say that in front of him.  
  
"Well who were the demons that took you're father?" Darien asked.  
  
"They were three of them. Two were snake demons and the other was a hawk demon, he seemed to be the ring leader" the little fox demon said.  
  
"Darien we can't get involved. I was hired by you to kill that demon, unless you or the kid is willing to pay me extra for this adventure, we keep moving" Serenity said coldly.  
  
"But you heard the kid, his dad might know something about the demon were looking for, and plus don't you ever do any good deeds" he said.  
  
"All right, All right, but only if they give us some food, and other supplies," Serenity said.  
  
"Sure we'll give you anything if you can save us. I'll even become you're slave if you save my dad" Kitsu said desperately.  
  
"I don't want a kid hanging around me, so we don't need to go that far. Now do you have anything of your fathers?" she asked.  
  
"Ah.sure!" he said, while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief.  
  
Then he handed it over to Serenity, who sniffed it once, and then started sniffing around them trying to locate the scent in the air.  
  
"What are you doing?" Darien asked.  
  
Kitsu looked from Serenity to Darien and then said, "You're stupid!"  
  
"What!" he yelled.  
  
"Can't you see that she smelling around for his scent. Our senses are stronger than humans are. I swear you humans are so funny," Kitsu said.  
  
"Wait a minute she's a human too. Aren't you" he said looking over at Serenity.  
  
"She's not a human! She's a demon! You can't see she's a demon! I could do what she's doing, but I'm to young and wouldn't get an accurate smell".  
  
Darien stood there stunned for a few minutes. Looking as if he was either gonna faint, or be sick.  
  
"The kids right Darien you are an idiot. I didn't say anything when you didn't realize it, because of the look on your face now. It's priceless" Serenity laughed, for like the first times in her life.  
  
"It's not funny! And had I known this I wouldn't have hired you. So after we help this kid out we'll talk. But now that I think about it a demon is probably better than a human assassin going up against a demon lord" he said sarcastically, but with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Hold it a demon lord!" she yelled, "You never said anything about a demon lord!"  
  
Kitsu was now hiding behind a rock, shivering from just hearing Demon lord.  
  
"Oops! Guess I forgot to mention that!" he laughed nervously.  
  
"I thought you said you only knew what he looked like! You didn't say we were going after a demon lord" Serenity hollered.  
  
"Well that is all I know. I'm not sure which one though. Does this mean you won't kill him?" Darien whispered trying to get Serenity to calm down a bit, though it didn't appear to be working.  
  
"No, I'll still finish the job! But before we find out where he is, we'll have to take a detour. I'm gonna need to become a little stronger" Serenity said.  
  
"Hey! But what about my dad!" Kitsu spoke out all of a sudden.  
  
"Don't worry I already found him, this may help my training anyway. Follow me" she then darted off through the trees.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" the two left behind screamed and ran after her.  
  
Serenity was slowed down thanks to Darien and Kitsu, because she had to make sure they saw where she went.  
  
'This is why I don't associate with humans. First when they find out you're a demon they give you this disgusted look, and plus they're really slow. And the kid be faster, but I noticed he had a leg injury' she thought, while she stopped again for them to catch up.  
  
They finally reached an old temple on a hill, and both Serenity and Kitsu could smell the demons. They're were thousands all under the command of the three.  
  
Kitsu looked afraid, but Serenity was only thinking about those three demons and how powerful they must be to control these many demons.  
  
"Darien you stay here. You'd get yourself killed real fast" Serenity whispered so the other demons wouldn't here them.  
  
"Hey I already told you I can take care of myself, and besides how can I be so sure you won't join them, and come after me and Kitsu" he whispered, but it was as load as he could go without them hearing.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Kitsu's a demon too. He may be young, but he could probably kick you're ass. And also you're my paycheck why would I turn on you?" she said.  
  
"But Kitsu's-" he started, but Serenity cut him off.  
  
"A Demon".  
  
Before he could argue, Serenity had run off to kill the demon's that surrounded the temple.  
  
Instead of using her sword, Serenity made her claws grow to an even larger size, and then jumped high in the air, and assault on the demon temple began.  
  
The fight was over within five minutes, and by the time Kitsu and Darien had arrived, all they saw were puddles of different colors of blood and scattered body parts everywhere.  
  
Darien gave Serenity another disgusted look, and even Kitsu looked scared.  
  
"Come on pup! Time to save you're daddy" she said.  
  
Darien and Kitsu went in first, but were thrown back because of force field over the entrance.  
  
Serenity however walked right through without any problems, and told them to, 'Stay right there. And this time listen to me'.  
  
'These demons must be strong to put up a magnetic force field this strong' she thought as she walked down the hallways of the old temple, and let her nose guide her.  
  
Eventually she came to a big door, and the trail stopped right behind it.  
  
She was about to walk through it, but the door opened automatically, but Serenity still had an emotionless expression on her face.  
  
Inside the room there was a fireplace, and four mats in the center. And on three of those mats sat the three demons. And then there was another demon tied up in the corner.  
  
She slowly looked all around her, making sure she didn't miss anything.  
  
"Well if it isn't the demon who was able to penetrate these walls. Hmm you must be powerful than" said the Hawk demon.  
  
She was pretty sure it was the hawk demon because of his brown wings coming out of his back, and his beak. He had amber eyes, and long brown hair that went to his waist.  
  
The demon to the right of him was a girl with scales on her body and bright yellow eyes. Her hair was also brown and tied into a ponytail that stopped about midway down her back.  
  
And the demon to the left of the hawk demon also had scaly skin, but he had green eyes and hair.  
  
"And I'm guessing that's the coyote boy's father over there" she said.  
  
"Yes, and I presume you've come to rescue him for one reason or another. However before a battle I always like to have some tea, so please sit down and drink tea with us" the hawk demon paused before adding.  
  
"By the way I'm Takanoi, and this" he said gesturing to the woman, "is Edra, and her brother Greki".  
  
"They call me Serenity," I said, sitting down on the empty mat.  
  
"That's funny you didn't seem very serene when you killed our men. You didn't even act graceful in the way you killed them. You just went on a rampaging kill without thinking of who you were killing," said Edra laughing.  
  
"I must agree with my sister, which causes me to wonder how much you control the demon inside. It seemed you went into a state where killing was the only thing on you're mind," Greki said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Yes it is true that I do seem to go into a state of mind where killing seems to be the only thing on my mind" she amended. "But".  
  
"But, like I said, 'it seems'. I am in complete control of myself when in battle no matter how it looks, but what about you," she added.  
  
All of a sudden her eyes became black, and a cold wind had entered the room. And then those winds all of a sudden forged together a small tornado.  
  
The winds were so strong that it cut the ropes off Kitsu's father.  
  
"Go now!" Serenity ordered, "Unless you want to die".  
  
The elder coyote demon didn't need another word said before dashing out of there.  
  
"Well than now that the casualties are out of the way. Why don't we find out the answer to my question? Shall we" Serenity, said turning her attention back to her newest victims. And of course flashing her ever famous, 'you're so dead smirk'.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Kitsu and Darien.  
  
"I wonder what's going on in there," Kitsu asked yawning.  
  
When he received no reply he turned to look at Darien, who was currently sitting down arms crossed and deep in thought.  
  
'How could I not of noticed this, I mean she's a demon! Her aura screams it, and I didn't noticed' Darien yelled at himself.  
  
'I mean I hate demons, I wish they'd all shrivel up and die. But then again, I don't think I ever seen a demon like her before' he thought, closing his eyes.  
  
'I mean she not like all the rest, who act all arrogant. She seems that she'd let things slip unless it was a battle. And then there's that look in her eyes that makes her seem that even though she's right her, she's o far away in her own little world'.  
  
"Kitsu" a voice called merrily, and caused Darien to snap out of his trance.  
  
"Papa! You're ok," cried a happy Kitsu.  
  
Soon father and son were locked in an embrace.  
  
"Kitsu was so worried, but I see that nice man and lady took care of you?" he laughed. "How can I ever repay you.  
  
"It was no problem, however have you ever heard of a demon with yellow cat like eyes, scar across his face and white hair?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I have. But all I heard was that he was somewhere down in the south. But I heard that over a year ago" he answered.  
  
"That's ok it's something at least-" he trailed, off as he watched Serenity come toward them.  
  
"I see you made it out safely," she said with an actual joyous grin, like she'd won viscous demon of the year award.  
  
"Yes. No how about we go back to our house. I want to thank you for helping us. By the way my name is Teki" he said offering his hand, to shake.  
  
Darien took it and shook, "I'm Darien and this is Serenity".  
  
They all went back to Kitsu's and his father's house, and after getting a big thank you dinner, and the supplies they needed. They all sat around while Teki opened one of his maps of the southern region.  
  
"Here you guys can take this. I thing it would be best to start in the Minami village. That's where the rumors started," Teki said, pointing out the village.  
  
"Alright. Thank you for everything. We'd better get on our way" Darien said.  
  
With a quick goodbye, Serenity and Endymion were on the road again.  
  
"So Darien, have you accepted that I'm a demon? I'm mean you haven't said anything about it" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well I guess I have. There are many kinds of demons good and bad. Kitsu and Teki showed me that. However I haven't decided what you are yet. And I think I want to find out" he answered.  
  
Serenity gave him a small smile, before returning to her usual emotionless expression.  
  
Darien glanced at her, and for a second he thought he saw a tear fall down her check, but the wind blew at that moment and her hair blew in the breeze and covered her check.  
  
But the wind only gave her a more mysterious look, and then he smiled thinking, 'I think I already have my answer'.  
  
Hello loyal fans. Did you like the chapter? I had fun writing it. It was nine pages long by the time I finished it. Anyway R&R. And what do you think should happen next? I may get a blast of inspiration from you're reviews. BYE (oh aren't I evil for leaving out the gorey battle. I just wanted to keep you guys reading before finding out what Serena can really do) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
'Hope Floats'  
  
"Finally" Darien and Serenity breathed out.  
  
They had finally arrived at, "Minami Village".  
  
It had been almost two weeks since they had helped Kitsu and his father out. And again they were once again at eachother's throats.  
  
"See I told you we'd get there" Darien panted heavily. "Eventually".  
  
"We would have gotten here 5 days ago. But somebody said we should take a short cut. Or should I say tiring cut" Serenity yelled impatiently.  
  
"Hey it was a short cut, we didn't have to go around the mountain. If we had taken the main route," he said sitting down on the grass.  
  
"You're right we didn't have to go around the mountain we climbed it!" Serenity screamed load enough to make all the birds within a mile radius, to fly away.  
  
Their fight continued until after sunset.  
  
They settled down and made camp, planning to head to the village tomorrow. Serenity was lounging in a tree, while Darien laid down at the base of the tree. A blazing fire was being their only source of warmth.  
  
"Hey Serenity" Darien called.  
  
"Hmmm" she answered.  
  
"Why do you sleep in trees? I mean the ground isn't necessarily the best bed, but it's better than a tree branch".  
  
"Yes well, one gets used to after awhile. And I sleep up here because up here I can smell everything, so in know what my surroundings are. I have far to many enemies to even take the risk of sleeping on the ground," she said tiredly.  
  
"Oh" he said, before falling a sleep.  
  
'So were really going after a demon lord. I wonder if it's Ratz? Bastard did always love to kill humans with loved ones. Or could it be? Oh well I wonder if he did this and then somehow planned on getting Darien to hire me' Serenity thought staring up at the gigantic moon accompanied by to many stars to count.  
  
'I guess I shouldn't be surprised the demon lords are still looking for me. I mean after the stunt I pulled. Maybe father puts them up to it. Oh well' then she too drifted off into sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to Serenity, her thoughts were very accurate. Except for a few minor details.  
  
"Heh. Well now milady Serenity you've certainly grew up" whispered a shadowed creature. Then he disappeared.  
  
The next morning Serenity and Darien woke up at the crack of dawn. Wait let me reverse that; Serenity woke up at the crack of dawn. Darien was half-asleep.  
  
And within an hour they were at the village's main entrance.  
  
The town was bustling with activity; it seemed everyone was doing one thing or another all at the same time.  
  
Tough no matter how busy they were they still stayed clear of Serenity, noting her demon aura. Which Serenity teased Darien about for his not noticing her aura before. Darien just blushed and gave up trying to defend himself.  
  
"So where should we start, there are so many people here, I'm not sure who to ask" Darien said looking around them at all the people passing them.  
  
"No wonder you hired an assassin. You obviously don't know anything," Serenity said. "Lets go check out the bars or other places like that. There's bound to be something there".  
  
So they headed over too the nearest bar and started asking around, but nothing came up. They tried several other places in the village and still no leads. And it was know noon.  
  
"Hey Serenity can we eat something? I'm starved and after lunch we can look around" he said rubbing his growling stomach.  
  
"Why not?" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey what's your problem? All I asked was if we could get a bite to eat," he nearly yelled.  
  
"How is it that you can only think of food at a time like this? Were tracking down this person you want killed so badly, and all you can think of right now is food!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey, your idea of checking in bars and places like that hasn't gotten us anywhere, so let's get something to eat and make a new plan"  
  
"Darien, I'm tired of babysitting you! I can move much faster without you to look out for" she paused for a second. "I said that to you before and you said that you could take care of yourself, so do it. If you're hungry than go eat, however if I find a lead I'm taking it. I won't wait for you".  
  
"Fine, I can take care of myself" he said walking away.  
  
'Great I just let my paycheck walk away. Oh well either way he's going to need me, if the demon he want's dead is who I think he is he's going to need my help' she thought, before disappearing.  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
'Damn her, who does she think she is! Just because she's a demon, she thinks she can order my around' Darien thought, while eating something at a local restaurant.  
  
"Jey, did you hear about the demon that has been lurking around here for awhile now?" a man a nearby table whispered to his friend.  
  
'Huh? A demon? I wonder if it's the one I'm looking for," he thought.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Cole talking about him at the farm today, he said it had a scar on his face, and that he had some girl with him" the man named Jey said.  
  
'It is him!" Darien thought.  
  
He got up and headed towards their table.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know anything else about this demon? Like where he is or any other details?" he asked demandingly.  
  
"No we heard he was near the outside of town on the West Side of town, but other than that we don't know a thing," the other man said surprised.  
  
"Thank you" he said quickly, before rushing out.  
  
"I wonder what he want's with that demon? Hey Ned, do you think we should stop him? I heard this demons bad news," Jey said.  
  
"Nah, something tells me, we wouldn't be able to stop him. I saw something in his eyes, we wouldn't be able to stop him," he said.  
  
Darien was racing like a mad man, through the streets of "Minami Village".  
  
He had already run into six people, tripped over two cats, and ran into a store sign.  
  
But he didn't stop he just kept running.  
  
When he finally reached the West Side, he slowed down, and pulled out a very weird stick.  
  
It was very detailed had had all these carvings on it. And this weird inscription was carved into it as well.  
  
All of a sudden it started to pull him in a certain direction, he followed the pull till he reached a door of very broken up building.  
  
After he opened the door and looked around for any signs, of security or something. He realized that the outside was just a cover-up.  
  
For inside it was just the opposite of the household's exterior, everything was the best of the best.  
  
He finally saw a staircase, and drawing his sword he slowly started climbing it.  
  
After about three floors, and still nothing he began wondering, 'Why aren't there any guards? It's very odd that I haven't come across anybody yet'.  
  
He was on the highest level, and there was only a door at the end of the small hallway, on this level.  
  
But before he could turn the handle, the door opened.  
  
And the person that opened the door was none other that the bastard he had been searching for.  
  
"Well hello Darien, So nice to see you again" the demon snarled.  
  
He had not changed since the last time he had seen this wretched beast. He still had long white hair tied in a ponytail that went mid way down his back, and bright, yellow, cat-like eyes. That made you shudder just looking at them.  
  
"Are you here to free your sister?" he asked in his all too smooth voice.  
  
Darien just scowled as a response.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't bring her along with me this time" he said giving an all but friendly chuckle.  
  
"I'll find her, after I kill you!" he yelled, charging at him with all his might, fury being the outlet of his strength.  
  
The demon quickly dodged his attack, and slowly pulled out a sword of his own, and tried to attack Darien with it, but something, or should I say someone got in his way.  
  
Serenity appeared out of nowhere and stopped his attack, with her sword.  
  
"Sere.Serenity.How'd you get here?" he stuttered.  
  
"Serenity still blocking the attack said, "I couldn't leave my paycheck to die, and besides I've been here for awhile. I told you I could move faster without you, once I sensed a demonic barrier shield over this building".  
  
Serenity finally managed to knock him away.  
  
"Also didn't you think it was odd that there were no guards here. I took care of them long before you got here".  
  
"Well now Darien, it seems you've hired an assassin, but who'd ever guess it was the runaway princess" he laughed.  
  
"Shut up Yoko" she yelled, while throwing a wind spell at him.  
  
"Princess? What did he mean?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'll explain later" she snarled, trying to get distracted.  
  
Yoko was now very angry, the wind spell she had attacked him with had put cuts all along his bare arms, but even his clothed areas had small, but shallow wounds now.  
  
"Serenity you know very well, I hate having scars and if these do I'll tear you limb from limb" he yelled throwing his sword down and lunging at her with his now much longer claws.  
  
Serenity also dropped her sword, and now the two were currently engaged in all or nothing fight.  
  
Small puddles of blood where scattered on the floor and walls.  
  
Darien watched in amazement at the power that Serenity was using, he had no idea that she or any demon had that much power.  
  
But he also saw something in Serenity's eyes that he had never seen before; he saw happiness in her eyes as she continued to fight with Yoko.  
  
And the thing that bothered him the most about it was that he was actually scared of this new Serenity.  
  
Serenity now had more control of the fight as she slashed right across his chest, causing a lot of blood to pour out.  
  
He yelled in rage as he noticed how deep the wound was, and that it would leave a scar unlike the other ones.  
  
Demon's bodies could heal faster but if the wound were deep enough it would scar.  
  
"Damn you Serenity! I guess now I'll never be able to forget this day thanks to this scar, but the again there are days that have left some demons without scars on their bodies only over their hearts. Like that day when you're mother, right?" he laughed watching her face drain of its color.  
  
Serenity was suddenly flooded with memories of the horrible day.  
  
'Flashback'  
  
It had been a beautiful day in the palace where she lived.  
  
She was walking with one of the guards, whom she had loved like an older brother when she was a child, but now the feelings had grown stronger.  
  
And eventually the realized they both felt the same way.  
  
But later that night, demons trying to overthrow the demonic empire attacked the palace.  
  
Serenity and the guard had rushed to the scene of the battle, and tried to defend the palace.  
  
However during the fight they, along with many others had killed most of the demons attacking.  
  
That's when their leader stepped in, and he and the guard whom she loved started fighting.  
  
But during the battle between the two her beloved guard slipped on a rock allowing the enemy to take it's sword and pierce it right through his heart.  
  
Serenity had kill off the demon she had been fighting just in time to see him fall.  
  
She quickly rushed over to him.  
  
"Kage! Kage! Answer me!" she yelled.  
  
"Serenity let me go you have to defend the palace" he struggled to say.  
  
"No I won't leave you, I'll go find a healer" she said.  
  
"No it's my time" he whispered. "But Serenity I want you to know that I love you".  
  
Serenity started to cry for the first time in her life and said, "I love you too"  
  
And with that he went limp in her arms.  
  
All these emotions ran through her body in that instant, sadness, grief, and rage.  
  
Without a single thought she placed his body on the ground, and turned towards his killer.  
  
She slowly stood up, and reached for her necklace that allowed her to stay in human form.  
  
And then she yanked it off.  
  
Very slowly she began to change into her true demonic form.  
  
Everyone stopped their fighting to watch as she killed the leader of the rebellion, with only her hand.  
  
Now with Kage's and his killer's blood on her she turned to look at everyone.  
  
Still in a rage that clouded her vision and in a flash she started attacking everyone, no matter whom they were.  
  
She only stopped when she heard her fathers voice yell, "Serenity what have you done!"  
  
She reverted back to her human form and in her bloodstained arms as her now lifeless mother.  
  
She dropped her mother and looked around there were dead bodies everywhere and the survivors were trying their best to hide themselves.  
  
She then walked to where she had taken her necklace off and put it back on, then still in shock she left the palace grounds.  
  
'End of Flashback'  
  
"HaHaHa" Yoko laughed evilly.  
  
"So you do remember that day, I was wondering if your subconscious had made you forget".  
  
"I had" she answered, "Until you had brought it up".  
  
Then she punched him so hard; her hand went right through his chest.  
  
He coughed up blood, while Darien gasped in horror.  
  
"You know it's a good thing I noticed you in the forest when I did, otherwise right now you're really would have killed me, but luckily I learned how to clone myself" he said as he disappeared into a pile of dust.  
  
"You coward" she said under her breath.  
  
She turned to face the now as pale as death Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, but all the rage from that day came flowing back when he mentioned it" she said looking down.  
  
Recovering himself, Darien slowly stood up, "You know I thought I had you figured out, but there you go taking me completely be surprise".  
  
"I told you earlier that I wanted to see what kind of Demon you are, and I still want to find out, now lets get out of here" he said smiling.  
  
"Sure" she answered.  
  
'For a second I thought she sounded like she was afraid I leave her' he thought while they walked out of the building.  
  
A little while later, they were once again leaving to go search for Yoko.  
  
"So about that Princess thing?" he asked.  
  
"You remember that" she said getting annoyed.  
  
"Of course, now spill. What's that all about?" he asked joyfully.  
  
"First tell me why you want Yoko dead" she said seriously.  
  
"Yeah I guess you deserve to know now, huh," he said looking down.  
  
"It happened six months ago, my little sister Kay, was kidnapped by the creature. When I went to go get her back I nearly got kill, and that's when I realized I would need some serious help, and that's how I later met you" he said.  
  
"Sorry about you're sister, but we'll get her back.  
  
"Now about the princess thing" he said  
  
"Nevermind, forget it" she said, continuing to walk down the path.  
  
"Oh come on, you promised" he said walking faster to catch up to her.  
  
"I said no such thing"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
And another famous Darien and Serenity argument started.  
  
Hi hope you liked it. I thought I should get Serenity's past. Hope this chapter wasn't to bloody for you. Anyway please R & R. and I will try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. Bye bye 


End file.
